1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed caption signal processing apparatus which outputs a speech and a closed caption based on a speech signal and a closed caption signal which express contents corresponding to each other, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closed caption information is sent by a television broadcasting radio signal. However, the closed caption information does not always coincide with the speech signal. Particularly, when the closed caption is made up at a real time in the broadcasting station, the closed caption information may delay by 5 to 10 seconds with respect to the speech signal. Accordingly, when the television broadcasting radio signal is received with a television receiver, the closed caption is not displayed at the same timing as a speech. This makes a TV viewer to be hard to watch TV programming. It is desired that the closed caption is displayed at the same timing as the speech.
The object of the present invention is to provide a closed caption signal processing apparatus to detect a timing deviation between utterance and display of the closed caption, and compensate the deviation, and a method therefor.